


Godspeed, Son

by Black_piano_keys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Blackmail, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_piano_keys/pseuds/Black_piano_keys
Summary: Jonah Grant has been selected to negotiate a peace agreement with the alien species that has landed on earth. The terms of the agreement are far more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Male Human Diplomat/Male Ambassador From Humanoid Alien Species With Tentacles, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Godspeed, Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reighchama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reighchama/gifts).



The high school football field had been cordoned off, with the National Guard keeping cars and pedestrians from getting within two miles of the school. People who lived in that perimeter were ordered to stay in their homes with the Guard monitoring from the street. 

No one but the other government officials and military were there to see Jonah step into the alien aircraft. 

It was as wide as the field, but not a perfect circle or saucer shape like he’d imagined. It was oblong, about half the field’s length, and not silver or gleaming in the sun like he’d pictured it, either. The surface was dark gray and dull, not reflective or pretty. 

Apparently, the ship that had landed was a transport ship, a fraction of the size of the main vessel orbiting earth.

General Fleming patted Jonah on the back. “Hope you’re ready to save the world and be a hero. Good luck and Godspeed, son. ”

Jonah was whisked forward by two Guardsmen, each with a firm hand on an arm, before he could reply. “Thank you, Mr. Grant. Good luck,” one of them said before he saluted and walked away. 

He’d never cared about being a hero, and part of him wished they’d chosen someone else for this negotiation. They’d trained him, quickly and not as thoroughly as he might have liked, and put him through every physical and mental test he knew of and some he hadn’t. Out of the hundreds they’d put through the same screening, Jonah had been chosen as the person to negotiate a peace agreement with the aliens. 

Ambassador Quell looked a lot like a human man, except he stood about seven feet tall (and was average height for a Cephilinoid) and appeared wider than a human male. His head was a bit larger, but he was actually handsome by human standards. His black hair was thicker by the strand, ropier, almost like thin, shiny dreadlocks, and pulled together into a thick ponytail that hung down his back, a common trait in the species. 

Jonah had been intimidated by the photo of Quell, and braced for meeting such a large and unusual man—creature—face to face. 

The inside of the ship was so dark, Jonah froze after the hatch closed behind him. He reached his hands out. “Hello?” 

Lines of light, curved and coiled along the walls, dimly illuminated the hallway. It reminded him of the photos of marine life glowing with bioluminescence taken in the depths of the ocean.

A figure stepped into the end of the hallway. 

“Jonah Grant.” The voice was deep, and the pronunciation, to Jonah’s surprise, was clear. “I am Quell.”

 _Quell_ came out less a word than someone working up some phlegm, yet Jonah understood it well enough. 

“Hello, Ambassador . . . _Quell_.” He spit everywhere as he tried to mimic the pronunciation, and failed, but he hoped the alien appreciated the effort. 

Quell approached him. He wore a long tunic that brushed the floor, his movements forward less like steps than a glide. When Quell stopped in front of him, Jonah had to tilt his head up to see the smile across his face. At least he’d started things off on the right foot? 

Quell held out his hand. “You clasp these on earth in greeting?”

Jonah took his hand. His skin was clammy and cool, and his hand enveloped Jonah’s completely. “We do.”

“Come with me.” Quell let go and abruptly turned, so Jonah followed him down three different hallways, then through a door. 

Jonah wiped his palms on his slacks, and wished he’d been allowed to bring his briefcase and his notes. Suddenly, any confidence he had in himself to manage this disappeared. He’d only been in research two years, and had never been involved in negotiations with a foreign ambassador, let alone one from an alien species. What had they been thinking, giving him this kind of responsibility? 

_They tested you. They know what they’re doing. Stay calm._

The room they entered lit up brighter than the hallway, but remained slightly dimmer than a standard meeting room would ever be. 

Several others, similar in size to Quell, lined the walls of the room, all dressed in a similar long gray tunic. “Hello,” Jonah said, nodding at them. None of them answered, though some turned their faces toward each other to mumble. 

Quell said, “Let us begin.”

The room held no chair or table where they might sit to talk. Maybe Cephilinoids didn’t sit as much as humans do. Maybe the didn't sit. Shouldn’t he have been briefed on this?

“All right,” Jonah said, clasping his hands together and hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “As you’re aware, we’re concerned about your presence, and curious about your species. I’m here today to discuss the purpose of your visit and find out what we can do to ensure it remains a peaceful one. We can talk about sharing information and learning about our respective cultures, as well.”

Quell’s hands gripped Jonah’s shoulders. Jonah had the urge to bolt from the room. The hands pushed, gently at first, then harder, until Jonah was forced on his knees. Oh god, this was a bad start. If they wanted humans to be subservient to them, it was going to end in a war. 

“Very good,” Quell said, his smile splitting his face again, and in the brighter light Jonah could see he didn’t have teeth but a ridge of tooth-like material where teeth should be. “It is not necessary for us to completely destroy your planet and its people to complete our mission. However it would make our mission easier. We are willing to avoid your destruction now that your leaders have shown goodwill in sending you to us.”

“Wonderful,” Jonah said, then swallowed hard. “I’m authorized to—”

“I must know you’re acceptable before we come to an agreement.”

Panic made Jonah’s hands tingle. He’d been on board an alien ship for five minutes and had somehow already failed? “Ambassador Quell, I assure you I’ve passed the rigorous testing required to be here. I apologize if you’re disappointed. I’m sure there are others who might take my place, if that’s what you prefer.”

Quell’s cool hands moved from Jonah’s shoulders to his cheeks. “I am not disappointed. I chose you, but I must be certain I chose well.”

 _Quell_ chose him?

Quell’s thumbs slipped into the corners of Jonah’s mouth, pushing it open. Jonah jerked his head and pushed at the thumbs with his tongue, spitting them out. What the hell?

“I require your mouth,” Quell said in a tone that sounded confused. “Open it.”

Jonah tried to stand, but Quell clamped onto his shoulders and kept him on his knees. 

“Jonah Grant, I require your mouth to determine if we can come to an agreement.” The front of Quell’s long tunic parted, two dark arms dotted with suckers spreading it open from the inside. 

Jonah’s heartbeat tripped into high gear. He knew about the tentacles, he’d braced for them, but seeing them sprouting out of what looked like a mostly human midsection apparently wasn’t something he could have prepared for. And as the tunic spread open, another arm protruded, a—not an arm. Quell’s cock. Long and thick like one of his tentacled arms, bigger than Jonah’s cock or any human cock he’d ever seen. 

_Jesus Christ, Quell wants me to give him a blowjob._

In front of Jonah’s eyes, the cock hardened and aimed directly at his face. 

“I’m here to negotiate p-peaceful terms for your visit to our planet. Not—”

“This will determine whether that happens.”

They’d wired him up and flashed thousands of images on a screen in front of him to measure his heart rate, blood pressure and brain waves in reaction to those images. Jonah had thought it was to measure stress responses to the more violent images, to make sure he could handle the stress of this situation. The flashes of sex between men and and the tentacled arms of an octopus wrapped around a cock suddenly made sense. 

He couldn’t help the way his body reacted to those. His last boyfriend had gone on to greener pastures months ago, so any flash of a cock was bound to give his true feelings away to those scientists. And it wasn't as if he'd never jacked off to hentai before. 

Quell’s hands on his shoulders pulled him forward. He tried to resist, but his strength was no match for the alien’s. 

Jonah cleared his throat. “And if I refuse?”

Quell’s strange smile disappeared. “Do not refuse.”

Of course he couldn’t. Not if it meant the aliens might attack. But on its face it seemed so absurd that the future of earth might hinge on one human to alien blowjob. 

He once again heard highly decorated General Fleming saying _Good luck and Godspeed, son_ , and wondered if that general had any idea what Jonah was going to be expected to do. He idly wondered if the man had called him son because he couldn’t bother to remember his name. 

"You would do anything to preserve your species?" Quell’s wet cock pressed against his lips, so Jonah opened his mouth as he nodded. Of course he would, but while he thought that meant risking life and limb, he'd never pictured this.

He wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a few experimental licks. It wasn’t unpleasant. Salty and brackish, and the slightly oily feel of the skin allowed his lips to glide easily. He took as much of Quell’s cock as he could comfortably before sucking hard and pulling his mouth back to the tip. 

Quell quivered, an odd vibration Jonah could feel through his cock. _Guess that means he likes it._

Jonah sucked, taking Quell in as far as he could each time, then wrapped his hand around the base to stroke him. 

Quell’s hands moved from Jonah's shoulder to his head, fingers sinking into his hair and gripping tight enough to pull. 

Jonah’s cock grew heavy inside his slacks. It had been so long since he’d done this, he couldn’t help how the slight pain of the hair pull and a cock in his mouth affected him. It reminded him of a few encounters with men he didn’t know that well. At least until Quell’s fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him closer. 

Quell’s cock filled his mouth, reached his throat. Each time Jonah thought he’d have to push away, Quell withdrew, perhaps sensing that he could take no more. 

He was aware that part of his reluctance to complain was wrapped up in how important it was to please Quell so that they didn’t feel the need to destroy earth. But an element of it also turned Jonah on. Once he pushed through the panic of not being able to breathe exactly when he wanted to, he was able to manage his feelings and ended up more aroused than he'd been in a long time. 

Quell gripped Jonah’s wrist and pulled his hand away. It took a moment for Jonah to register that it wasn’t one of Quell’s hands—those were twined painfully in his hair. It was an arm with suckers that wrapped around his wrist.

With Jonah’s hand gone, Quell thrust deeper, until each time Jonah’s lips pressed against his body. He gagged on the thick cock that thrust into his throat, but when he tried to push away with his other hand, a tentacled arm grabbed that wrist, too. 

Jonah’s arms were held out to his sides, and Quell’s fingers twisted in his hair, pulling him forward onto Quell’s cock in a steady rhythm. Jonah choked, coughed and gagged, helpless to stop him. And somehow, as scared as he was, as horrified at what this negotiation had actually become, his cock throbbed. 

Tears leaked from the corners of Jonah’s eyes as he gagged around Quell's cock. A third tentacled arm slid from Quell’s tunic and brushed Jonah’s cheek, then slid down his body. It moved between his legs to press up against the bulge in his slacks, testing the weight of his cock and balls, wrapping around them, making them more obvious. "Excellent," Quell said.

Quell pulled his cock from Jonah’s mouth and let him cough freely. He gasped for air and pulled against the arms gripping his wrists, but couldn’t move. “Can we,” he rasped, coughing and trying to clear his throat, “talk about terms now?”

Quell smiled his strange smile, and a knot of tentacled arms burst through the opening in his tunic to wrap around Jonah and tear at his clothing. One wrapped around his head to cover his mouth, the tentacles rippling against his lips in what seemed like some sort of alien kiss. He shook his head to try to dislodge it, but in seconds he was naked and lifted into the air by the arms wrapped around his wrists and thighs. 

_Oh my god oh my god_

Quell’s penis _opened_ , the end splitting and allowing a small, squirming worm-like appendage uncurl from it and touch Jonah's cock, wetly curling around the head.

The string of flesh probed at the slit in the end of Jonah’s cock and pushed. Jonah screamed at the invasion, the sound muffled by tentacles. He thrashed, putting every bit of strength into trying to free himself, but the worm-like appendage slipped in deeper, twisted and withdrew before gliding in again, fucking Jonah's cock from the inside. 

“You will find pleasure in this,” Quell said, as if Jonah were upset about the prospect of not having an orgasm instead of having something plunging in and out of his dick. Quell pulled him closer, and his cock split open wider, the ridges inside it visible, as well as several other worm-like strings wriggling and sliding. 

The head of Quell’s cock pressed over Jonah’s until his whole cock disappeared inside Quell's. Then it sucked while the thing inside fucked in and out, the other worm-like appendages stroking the outside. 

Arms slid up his back, his torso, and the arm wrapped around his head disappeared, replaced by a thicker one that pressed into his mouth and against his tongue before he could shout in protest. It pulsed in his mouth, holding his tongue down and gently stroking it, filling him enough he couldn’t make a sound around it. Jonah sucked in air through his nostrils, fighting panic at the fear that Quell would push something inside those and suffocate him.

A sucker latched onto his left nipple and pulled hard against it, somehow sending a jolt of pleasure right to his cock. His other nipple was covered in the same way, pulled against hard enough in a kind of pinch and suck that it burned. A thin rope-like arm wrapped around his balls at the base of his cock and pulled, and something thick and wet Jonah couldn’t see pressed between his legs as his thighs were spread. 

A wet, tentacled arm punched into him hard enough to make him grunt. It fucked him harder and faster than anyone ever had, and managed to hit just the right spot inside him every time causing as much pleasure as pain. 

Quell’s sucking cock around his tightened, the pull against him almost more than he could stand, and then a flood of heat enveloped him. Thick, brackish-smelling liquid poured out of it, dripping over his hips and thighs. The protrusion inside his penis wriggled, and Jonah felt himself about to explode.

The arm inside him seemed to grow even thicker, almost too big for him, the burn around his hole intensifying. Then heat exploded inside him, and he felt it run out with each thrust. Quell's arm slammed into him. The slight pain of his balls being pulled was too much, and as the thing around his cock pulsed, sucking against him too hard and too fast, the pressure coiled inside Jonah until he thought he’d lose his mind. 

He came, screaming around the thick flesh in his mouth that quivered against his tongue. Each pulse was drawn out by the cock-thing around his that milked him relentlessly. 

“Delicious,” Quell said. “You enjoyed that as well.”

It hadn’t been a question, but Jonah tried to shake his head. 

The tentacles released his nipples, then the arms slid around him, wrapping around his body a few times each, each sucker raking against the hot points on his chest. Then Quell stopped moving, still filling his ass and mouth, still enveloping his cock. The only thing that moved was the wriggling thing inside his oversensitive dick, making him want to scream. 

A few of the other Cephilinoids that lined the walls of the room moved forward. Jonah had forgotten they were there until they stood close. One reached out with a tentacled arm, the head of it as close to a cock as the one Jonah had sucked earlier. A sucker latched onto Jonah’s already sore nipple. The one in his mouth slipped away but before he could drag in a deep breath, another arm replaced it, fucking into his mouth with a squelch. 

The whole room vibrated, and the lights pulsed. Movement. They were moving. 

They were lifting off, toward the main ship. 

He tried to shout around the cock-like thing in his mouth, tried to pull free, but the arm inside him slipped out and different one, thicker and stiffer, punched into him, fucking him harder than before.

"Again," Quell said. Jonah's cock was sucked hard, so many little fingers wriggling around him and inside him, he almost couldn't get breathe with the spasm it sent through him.

One of Quell’s’ arms touched something on the ceiling, and a tiny light glowed blue. “I find your terms acceptable,” Quell said. Jonah’s other nipple burned as another sucker latched on. 

A voice came from the panel Quell had tapped. The General's voice. “I take it you’re pleased with the gift we sent?”

“Yes. We will keep him.”

Jonah’s thighs were pulled as far apart as they could possibly go. A second cock-like arm protruded from Quell and aimed between Jonah's legs. The burning stretch made Jonah shout around the tentacles in his mouth as the second arm pushed its way in alongside the other.

The aliens surrounded him and Quell in a tight circle, tentacled arms wriggling in the air and sliding wetly over his skin, waiting their turn. 


End file.
